The Joys of Girls
by FoxythePyro
Summary: What happens when the boys of the Chaotix discover there is alot more to Julie- su than they knew?!?! My first fanfic so not to many flames I am the only one doing the burning here!! R & R!!
1. Vector's Lesson

The Joy of Girls  
  
Chapter 1  
~Vector's Lesson~  
  
~Disclaimer~  
Wassup peeps?!?! Okay I am Foxy the Pyro and this fanfic is my first so enjoy!! I don't own Sonic, Knux, or any characters in that group. Though I wouldn't mind owning Knux!! Well N*E*Ways so don't sue me.  
  
Julie! Julie! (Knuckles yells as he runs swiftly through a jungle like scene filled with a light fog) (Julie-su wakes and gasps with sweat pouring down her face) It was just a dream. (she looks about her room as if to check if she was really awake) Well since I won't be able to get back to sleep I might as well get up and do something. (she looks about her room for a second time) I really need to clean this room among other things in this apartment. (Julie takes the covers off her bed and sets them into the corner beside her door where other forms of laundry were placed) What's all that under my bed? I'm kinda scared to stick my head under there, threre's no tellin' what I'll find. Oh, well. Here goes nothin'. Wha? I don't remember stuffing any of this down here! (Julie begins tossing miscellaneous items out from under her bed) Hey Julieee. (a voice whispers in familiar sly tone) (the lights go out in her room and only tiny beams of light shine through the parts in the curtains) (Julie freezes and slowly takes her head out from under her bed and picks up her blaster as a devilish smirk appears on her face) Julieee. (the voice says again in a darker and slyer tone) (Julie slips over to her window and with slash she zips open the curtain) Vector what the fuck are you doing here? I ... came over to uh...to uh... see if you needed help with anything. Ha! Vector you don't have a kind bone in you body. He came up here because he wanted to sneak a peek at you naked. What! Espio, shut up! Oh, did he. Well its true Vector! Well Vector you've been a bad boy so I'll have to teach you a little lesson about sneaking into a girls apartment to take peek at her tits. (Julie takes the gun she had resting at her side, raises it but not to high on Vector's anatomy if you know what I mean) Julie! you wa... wouldn't do that to me that's not... I was only... can't you take a joke! (Vector says fearing for his manhood) Wouldn't do what, this. (three shots go off and a body hits the floor) You... you killed'em. No, I didn't Espio. You might as well have, he's a woman now. No, he's just a pussy. They're blanks. (Espio looks at Vector pitifully curled up in the fetal position shivering with his hands between his legs) (Knuckles walks in with worried look upon his face) Hey Knux. Espy. What? We're playing nice. (Espio snickers) Yeah real nice. (Julie leans down) Vector, can't you take a joke? He's unconscious he can't here you. What went on here? Espio can explain it better to you than I can. As for me it's bath time. (Espio and Knuckles watch Julie walk away) Man is she PMSing. Yeah, tell me about it. Man, I'd hate to be in your shoes when ever... You know I wouldn't such things if I were you! I thought you were gone! Well that's one of the joys of girls, right when you think they're gone they're back! Uhh, see ya later Knux. (Espio says as he runs out the door)  
(Knuckles rubs the back of his head) Heh heh heh. (Julie gives him an evil look) Ahem, sorry. I better go. Um hum! Men!  
  



	2. Prone Today Gone Tomorrow

The Joys of Girls  
  
Chapter 2  
~Porn Today Gone Tomorrow~  
  
~Disclaimer~  
Okay I am back already. Well here's chapter two. And you know the drill I don't own   
  
Anything but this story and whatever is in my room. So don't sue me. Well R & R!!  
(After Julie's bath she returns to her living room to find someone sitting in her living room in the dark.) Vector! Can't you grow up?! (The figure slowly walks toward Julie and flips the light switch.) Knuckles, I wish you wouldn't do that! What did it scare big bad Julie. Oh, no.... not Julie she not afraid of anything.. she always gotta be tough and strong. Okay that's quite enough. Ah hah... so if you want me to stop that then do you want me to do this. (Knuckles pick up Julie and puts her over his shoulder and carries her to her room and lays her on her bed.) You know if you were anyone else I'd .... (Knuckles cuts her off by kissing her)(Julie wraps her legs around Knuckles as he gently unbuttons her night shirt.) Ahhemm!! (Both Julie and knux turn around swiftly to see Mighty standing there with a video camera.) Busted! (knux and Julie turn bright red.) (Knuckles gets up and directs Mighty out of the room as he goes toward the living room.) (Julie slips into her day clothes and then joins Mighty and Knux on their way to Mighty's.) Mighty I'm just curious why were you video taping me and Knuckles!! Uumm...Give me a minute and I can come up with a good excuse... Mighty!! Okay..Okay, like Vector I am socially deprived... (mumbles lowly) He's a little more deprived than me... Julie some of us guys don't have the luck Knux has in finding a girl and gettin' some.... (Julie gives Mighty a disturbed look.) [As you enter Mighty's home you notice video tapes scattered everywhere.] Mighty did you and the guys have a party last night or somethin'? (Knux asks) No..I just haven't cleaned up in a while. Yeah, I can tell. (Julie picks up a tape.) Midsummer Nights Screams...? Mighty...I'm hoping that this is a... scary movie. Uhhh heh heh heh.. give me that.(Mighty says with a red face and a fake grin.) (Knuckles snickers) Damn Mighty I knew you said that you were socially deprived but shit that's just flat out sad. Your secrets out Mighty... Julie knows. You knew about this? To an extent.. yeah. Uuugh!! Wait...what's this? Julie leave that one alone!! Why? (she pops the tape into the VCR) ::Julie uuhn uuhn... Knuckles! ahhh ahh...Knuckles you like that don't you!!:: "Gasp"!!! (Julie stops the tape) So today wasn't the first time you did this, was it?! Noo...but I never showed them to anyone else I swear!! For your sake you better hope so!! (Knuckles just standing there in shock with his eyes and mouth wide open. (Looks around Mighty's living room... an evil smirk appears on her face.) Mighty! I'm not going to kick your ass but you will be punished!! Please do put the gun there!! No... I'm going to do something far worse than shoot blanks at you! Now start piling tapes outside in your front yard pronto!! (Julie says with her teeth clinched together) [One hour later] I'm done. That's a good Mighty. Now get a tape and pull. (she says devilishly with a smile) Nooooo!! (says whiningly) Pull or I pull the trigger where its aimed!! Okay Okay! (Mighty through the tape into the air as Julie shot them and Knuckles was giving scores.) Only one left.. but I was having so much fun! (Mighty now had tears in his eyes) I've been collecting those porno's since I was fourteen and some of them had sentimental value. Well that'll teach you not to video tape me and Knux's intament moments... besides now you can find a new hobby. Oh, yeah I'm gonna let you keep this one. (hands Mighty a video entitled Midsummers Nights Scream.) Enjoy! (Julie and Knux head back to her apartment.)  
  



	3. A Quick Dip Into Trouble

The Joys of Girls Chapter 3   
Quick Dip into Trouble  
FoxythePyro is back peeps!! With chapter 3!! So enjoy them!! and you know I dont own Sonic the Hedghog so don't sue me!!  
Julie's Apartment   
Hey Knux you don't think I've been a little to harsh to the guys lately, do you? (Knux swallows and clears his throat) No ...no not too bad. Knux? (Julie says in a sexy tone) (Knux stops breathing for a second) (They both lean in for a kiss and Knux scoops her up and carries her to her room and shuts the door. Knuckles sets her gently on the bed. He accomplished all of this without breaking the kiss. Knux leans back and unbuckles Julie's belt while she slips off her vest. Boots and other clothing hit the floor. Then Knuckles pulls Julie closer to him and they are engulfed in their own passions.)   
The Next Morning   
Julie is still asleep and Knux is cuddled up next to her. He carefully brushes the hair out of her face and watches her as she smiles in her sleep.) Julie are you awake? (No answer) (an hour passes) (Julie Stretches her muscles and yawns.) Knux? (she says sleepily) Ah, you're finally awake. Yeah I guess ...I'm gonna go take a shower, okay. Want some company? Knux I always want you're company. (Julie heads to the shower in a sheet followed by Knuckles) [In The Shower] (Knuckles begins corressing his fingers over the outlines of Julie's body as he kisses he neck.) (Knock! Knock!) Anybody home? Oh my god its Vector! (Vector peaks into the bathroom and catches the two in the act) Uh oh, somebody's getting freaky in here! Julie did you finally get laid? ::Gasp:: Knuckles?!? Julie!?! You two? Ya'll...? Oh big suprise Vector!! Now get the fuck out!! Damn it... Sar-ree!! I think we better get dressed. Good idea babe. (Beeeeppp!! Beeeepp!!) Whats that? Ahhh...man! Sorry Julie I have to go something's up at the Chaos Chamber! But... well I know ... I know ...duty calls. Well what are you standing there for go your island needs you. I'll make it up to you later okay. Yeah... Yeah. Lets just say that you owe me big. (Knux winks) Don't worry... I will.   
  
  
  



End file.
